What A Mess
by TodayImDirtyWantedToBePretty
Summary: Tim and Stephanie have a messy break up and they create a mess when they sleep with other people ie Dick Grayson and Cassie Sandsmark. It just a mess.


Chapter One (Rescue)

Nightwing touches down on the rooftop in the older part of town. He treads slowly over to the drunken mess across the way who is shooting down beer bottles lined on the edge of the roof with rocks.

"You really are drunk while in costume…"

Spoiler stops and turns her head back over her shoulder in his direction, looks him up and down and then makes a humph noise before she turns back around. "You can't have any of my rocks!" She snaps hastily.

Nightwing raises an eyebrow "I'd never dream of taking your rocks."

She aims another one and then launches the jagged piece of earth sailing through the air till it hits a beer bottle and knocks it off. When the crash at the bottom happens she raises her arms high in the air and makes a cheering noise as if she is a crowd celebrating scoring a goal. She dances around until she sees Nightwing again. She looks as if she forgot he was there within the two seconds of having spoken to him. "What do you want, Nightbutt!"

"Nightbutt?" He grins confused.

She laughs… "That's our secret nickname for you…shhhhh!" She says as she brings a finger up to her lips when she makes the noise. "Don't tell him."

"Don't tell me?"

"Yessssss." She giggles again.

"I see we're past the talking you into sobriety portion of the evening and are at full mess." He places his hands on his hips.

"HEYYYY!" She takes offense.

"Steph."

"I am fabulous… not a mess. Not my fault none of you are not notice..able…. or… not…" She waves her hand around as she speaks trying to sort out what she's saying.

"Able to notice?" He helps.

"YES! Now go away. You're upsetting my beer."

Nightwing breathes out a chuckle. "Oh…okay." He says and then goes to her side and sits down on a pile of cardboard trash someone left on the roof.

She watches him cautiously and then when he sits, she puts a foot at the side of her case of beer and slides it further from him as she stares him down. "Mine."

He puts his hands up innocently "I wasn't trying to make any moves."

"I know you. Mr. Goodie two shoes. It's why you're here."

"Is it now?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'm here because you're drunk on a roof… thought you might need a—"

"—babysitter?" She accuses

"Sure."

"I don't!" She snaps

He tries another approach "How about friend?"

"I don't need that either. Cuz I had a friend and now I don't, so I don't need any." She says wrapping her arms in closer to her.

"Look, i'm not going to pretend I know what happened, but I'm here. Ya know if you—"

"—I can't talk to you, you're like his brother!" She exclaims as she turns her attention back to the beer.

He bobs his head in half agreement "Eh, technicality. …legally, but we're more like partners."

"You're still going to side with him."

"I'm Nightwing, I don't take sides."

She cocks her head to the side with a laugh "hah, sure, you're Batman's cheerleader!"

He brings a hand to his chest dramatically, "You say to the first Robin who abandoned him."

She goes silent in agreement at that and then looks around. She's feeling a little dizzy, nauseous even, because she's just downed a case and a half of beer in an incredibly poor choice of quick time. She burps. "Ugh… I need to sit down." She flops onto the ground with her legs crossed under her. She piles her rocks next to her.

Nightwing shoots her a smile.

She exhales deeply. "He's an asshole." Nightwing doesn't respond. It makes her feel like she should continue. "I knew we were growing apart, but Cassie? Like come on?"

"I've only heard that he's sorry… I'm not sure what happened." he offers.

"Well we had the same fight we've been having for a while. He said he needed space. I said I needed time. I packed a bag… then the idiot went and got with Cassie."

"Tim slept with Cassie?!"

"Yes… No… I don't know. Does it matter?!"

"Um…" He looks at her hesitantly,

"I mean, like he ran to her. We just broke up and he goes to the one person I asked him not to be close with anymore…" The reminder making her want to throw another rock.

"But you don't know what actually happened?"

She glares at him, "Who's side are you on?!"

"Steph, I'm not on a side, really. I just want to help." Again he's in a position looking innocent.

"Well you can help by not defending Tim."

"So you just want someone to feed your ego…"

"When I'm wallowing like this, yeah.."

"Fair enough. He's an asshole." Nightwing grins.

Steph motion her hand as to say finally, "Thank you. Now are you cooking? Cuz, no."

"What?" He exclaims confused.

"You mentioned food."

"No I didn't …Oh…I said feed your… you know what? Food is a great idea. Let's order in." He says as he stands.

"Sold! Except not really because I have like no money so you'll have to take care of that too!" She says as she falls backwards onto the roof eyes closed as she is certain she is about to throw up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Nightwing scoops her up.

Chapter Two (Reward)

Stephanie wakes up in a semi clean large and comfortable bed. She is wearing a large t-shirt and swim trunks, neither of which were hers. She looks around and recognizes the take out containers of left over breakfast food and wants to vomit. Again. With her burning throat she is certain she had already done so a lot last night. Speaking of which, where the heck is Dick Grayson? The savior who managed to hold her hair back she thinks no more than three times. Vomiting and food was about all she did remember. She stands, she's shaky. There is a horrid taste in her mouth. She goes to the bathroom and rises it out with mouthwash. She splashes some water on her face. Then she walks out of the bedroom and sees the 6'1 beauty draped across his couch in only his boxers and a blanket half covering him. It was hot as balls in his living room as he only had an air conditioner unit in the bedroom. She shakes his arm startling him out of a mouth open kind of deep sleep. "Hey, if you want to go into the cooler room, I'm awake."

He rubs his eyes as he sits up. "Nah, should probably be up now anyway."

She sits where his legs have just receded from on the couch. "What a mess."

"I just cleaned …is it still that bad?"

"No, me." She corrects. She's starting to feel less hung over.

"Oh… yeah well, you were upset."

She massages her face with her hands as she yawns. "You know… I'm not even sure why."

"Because you love Tim." He says looking her over.

She looks out for a moment. "No… that's not it." …she takes another beat and shakes her head. "Tim and I did love each other, but it's become increasingly clear over the last month that it's not the same. Fuck…neither of us are the same. Its… it's over."

Dick gives her a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Not everyone is you and Barbara, some couples who break up, actually stay that way."

His eyes narrow at her, and then he playfully hits her with a couch pillow.

She smiles and laughs as she cringes in reaction to the pillow. She gets serious. "Sorry you had to take care of me." She pauses again. "Uh… I did change into this right?"

Dick's eyes go wide. "Of course! Yeah, you dressed yourself. In the bathroom. forever. …I timed it. Over 45 minutes." He laughs at her.

"Ha! Geeze, Sorry."

"Stop. I wouldn't have come to help if it was a problem."

"Why did you come?" She looks up at him.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt." He says with a gentle smile.

She nods, "Thanks."

Dick stretches his arms back and leans over the arm of the couch. Stephanie can't look away as his chest expands. She's seen Dick practically naked. They've been working in Gotham as vigilantes for so long. Each one of them has been injured and stripped or had their costumes blown to shreds on multiple occasions, but that's never something enticing. It's always business, dangerous, scary and none of them take advantage of a situation like that. Especially because most of them don't think of each other sexually. However for some reason in this moment, on his couch, after being in a stagnant relationship with Tim and not having being touched in over a month. She actually see's Dick Grayson's chest. Takes in his perfectly shaped pectoral muscles and his thick anatomically correct arms. His beautifully shaped nipples and the statuesque abs that barely move as he moves. Yeah, he's fucking hot. She has to turn away as she feels her face flush because there's a rush she feels instinctually down below. Get it together girl. Dick stops his stretch and rubs his hand through his hair not noticing the prying eyes across from him. He stretches his neck and finally looks at Stephanie who's all but squirming away.

"Going to be sick again?"

"Nooope." She says with a wry smile. "So… what do you have planned …to do… today?"

"Uh…nothing at the moment. I have some stuff later." Dick starts to notice Stephanie staring at him differently. More intently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

She places her hand on his that is resting on the back of the couch. "I just wanted to uh… Thank you."

"You did already."

She inches closer and draws her eyes lower and then quickly back up at him. She smiles. "Really thank you" She says in a seductive voice.

Dick laughs entirely unsure if he's reading this right. "Uh…" Her hand moves onto his knee. He's reading it right. "Steph…look."

She doesn't want to hear it. "Dick, I know you're about to go into a whole 'We can't' speech, but honestly why don't we save it? You said you wanted to help. I know a way to help me get over Tim." She moves her hand gently from the outside of his knee slowly upward onto his thigh.

He quickly in hales as he scooches back. "Shit. Wait." He draws his leg away from her. "This will hurt Tim…and Barbara…and I know you think you're fine, but you're in another stage of grieving your break up right now and—" Nightwing has slept around, but he's not a dog. He doesn't take advantage of women. Then there's the factor that this is Tim's ex and he doesn't know if he could even go there. He's known Stephanie for years. Has he admired her physically, of course, every woman they work with is built incredibly. They're strong smart women. But this would be wrong, this is his ex's good friend, his semi-brother's ex… this is. And she rubs a hand down her neck and brushes past her own breath and he feels a twitch down below. Fuck.

"—They don't have to know."

"I'll know."

"And?"

"And I'm not going to take advantage of you like this. Plus I'm not…" He trails off.

She straightens up. "Attracted to me?"

Dick shakes his head. "No, you're beautiful… but you're Stephanie. you're Barbara's friend. …you're hurting."

Stephanie rolls her eyes. "You're talking yourself out of an incredible blow job and whatever else when really you could have had me at least twice by now." She flaunts as she grabs his inner thigh and squeezes. She doesn't care if it's forward. She's horny and a practically minded person. He's a man, she's a woman, it's nothing more than that. And the heat in this apartment is the perfect catalyst.

Dick has no time to protest as he exhales with her touch. Steph doesn't wait for him to say anything else as she begins palming his crotch through his boxers. He drops his head back. "This is so wrong." He finally says.

She smiles and with her other hand begins to peel his shorts down. "Just tell me to stop."

Dick hesitates for a moment, but then he feels her hand reach into his shorts and wrap around his dick. He adjusts so she can pull his boxers all the way down exposing his growing erection. He lets out another louder more enthusiastic exhale as he just stares at the ceiling.

"Damn, Dick. you really are fucking perfect." She says as she admires his large hard beautiful penis in her hand and she suddenly realizes why Barbara has an easy time forgiving him tenfold. But she can't think of her right now, or anyone else's feelings. She increases her motions drawing a slight moan from him as his only response. His breathing increases. She begins to fondle his balls with her other hand. He is excited alright. Precum now forming at the tip. She starts to feel a little nervous. She hasn't been with another person other than Tim in so long. But here she is. She licks her lips in anticipation. She wraps her warm mouth around the head and Dick lets out another moan, but it has more passion to it. She uses her tongue to lick around the tip. She is still holding his dick in one hand and playing with his balls with the other. She begins to bob on the tip. "Fuck…yes." He's been getting impatient she realizes and it makes her smile. She slowly lets his width slide into her mouth. She goes as far down as she can. Feeling her heated mouth take in his length really gets Dick going and he almost bucks up into her mouth, but he is able to stop himself. He doesn't want her to gag. She begins to work her mouth up and down on his dick. "Jesus…yes… oh man, Steph." He says as she increases the pace. "I need to move.."

"mhmm" she vibrates around his dick as an okay, which drives him wild. He slowly thrusts into her mouth. She grabs his hand and guides it towards her head. He knows exactly what she means. He pushes himself up more, changing the angle so he can grab her hair and use her head to fuck himself with her mouth. "UGHNN" He lets out. It's so fucking good. She relaxes and let his dick thrust in and out only hitting the back every now and then. She is shocked at how little she is gagging and how easily his big dick is sliding in and out. She opens her eyes and realizes he is controlling it so he isn't going all the way in. What a fucking gentleman she thinks…and god of sex with such control. She couldn't wait to get him inside her. She moves her hand to under his ass and begins to squeeze those legendary cheeks. My god, they really did feel like buns. Fuck, her squeeze made his cock twitch and he was getting close. "I'm going to cum." he hisses out. Her saliva running down his achingly hard dick and then as he thrusts a few time more he fully cums in her mouth letting out a loud moan of pleasure. She lets him finish and then she pops off him. The mess, he is panting with his arm draped across his head that is still angled upwards. She wipes her mouth.

"Jesus that was hot." She says afraid he is feeling some type of way.

He really can't believe they just did that. "It was… damn it was great." They're both feeling a little sweaty.

She smiles. "What next?"

He lifts his head up to look at her as he pulls up his boxers. "I…"

"Dick… you don't think I"m going to be able to just walk away from the incredible gift between your legs do you?" Dick runs a hand over his face. "You still think this is wrong."

He looks away. He's sweaty and excited, but… he looks at her, her nipples are hard through his t-shit. he looks her dead in the eye. "I want to fuck you so badly it hurts…. and yes, that's wrong."

She smiles as she stands up. She decides to have so much with this. She pulls the swim trunks down past her ass slowly like a strip tease. She cat walks over to his kitchen table and lays across it, she turns to look back at him invitingly. "I'm waiting." She teases.

Dick's mouth practically drops to the floor. "Holy shit." he manages to get out. Her ass just presented there. He already feels himself getting hard again. Fuck…hesitation. He jumps up and rushes to her, landing both hands on either butt cheek and he squeezes hard.

"ooo yeah!" she says.

"Fuck, Steph… I didn't know you were…"

"I'm very in touch with my sexuality, Dick"

"You're incredible!"

"Thank you."

"But so am I" He laughs as he kneels down and runs his tongue down her crack. He slips it inside ever so slightly and she shutters with pleasure. "ooo wow…"

He continues past her hole and down to her vagina. He forcefully spreads her legs apart and pushes her up into a better angle so he can get his tongue right into her. She gasps when she feels his warm wet tongue slide in and start dancing inside her. She is so excited she is already wet. He's starting to ache against his own pants it's turning him on. "MY. GOD! YES!" it really has been too long! Unlike anything protruding from Dick. He works his tongue inside her, in circles, all around, in and out. She is moaning in such pleasure. "yes, FUCK! UH! Don't uhh, stop! PLEASE! FUCK ME!" He pushes in a few more times and she cums all over his face. He laughs enjoying her pleasure around him and the vibration made her moan deep and low. "uhhhh…please… let's just fuck already! You're so incredible!"

He wipes his face as he stands up. He pulls his boxers down again to finally free his erection. "You want it from behind?"

"I want what you want. Just take me. Doggy…how ever, just do it."

He smiles and easily flips her over onto her back so fast and yet so gentle. He spreads her knees open and scoots her right up to him. Being man handled by such an incredibly hot man. Was she in heaven? He pulls the t-shirt off of her exposing her breasts. Her legs are half way wrapped around him and his arms are under her. "I have to get a condom." He says as he goes to take a step back. She holds onto him. "I'm on the pill, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He bends down and pushes his mouth into hers. It surprises her. She hasn't even had an urge to kiss him. Hadn't thought about it. Shit… whatever, doesn't mean anything. The kiss is gentle. He moves slowly, but not romantically. His tongue is there, but not oppressive. She reciprocates. It's …fun. Like making out for the first time. Unsure, but exciting. It's musky in the apartment now. They don't notice. He reaches down and grabs himself. He slowly draws his dick to her entrance and holds it there. She feels him pushing against her and she reaches down and helps guide him in. Fuck me, Dick is just as polite in how he fucks for the first time as Tim. She starts to think that maybe it was a Bruce conversation thing. Like they had all learned the same respectful acts, he held a fucking how-to-sex with consent training session in the cave. She rolls her eyes. Shut the fuck up, Stephanie, one of the biggest prettiest dicks is entering you right now, be in the fucking moment! She orders to herself. And Dick's large dick spreads her open as he gently slides in each filling inch. She pulls away from his mouth inhaling.

"Too much?"

"YES, but please keep going!"

It didn't hurt, but it was intense, stretching her. Each inch causing a new sensation. He holds her as he goes slowly until he is all the way in. He pauses. "Just tell me when."

Her breathing increases. "Christ, you feel amazing." She waits another moment. She reaches down and grabs his ass. "Okay, go." He pulls out almost all the way and then goes back in faster than before but still slow. She realizes why he has such good control. He's so big, he has to. He did that a few more times. She moans graciously and gratefully with each sensation filling her again and again. Soon he increases the pace and her moans get louder. He begins breathing heavily as his thrusts became harder "OH GOD! YESSSSSSS!" She yells. She is getting more a used to his big dick sliding into her. "FUCK! GRAYSON! oh yeah, GO!"

"HARDER?" He screams laughing.

"YES! FUCK! HARDER"

Dick goes full out. he thrust into her as deep as he can, then pulls back and slams in. It feels great "FUCK STEPH!"

"YEAH!" She screams and he is fucking into her so fast. Sweat beading on him.

"YES YES YES!" She chants through panting breaths as the slapping of their bodies increase as he fucks in and out of her rapidly.

"OH FUCK! You're so tight!" he yells and then puts a hand over his mouth in embarrassment! "Shit."

She tries to laugh but does't have enough breath. She pulls his hand away and puts it on her breast. He laughs and just kept thrusting into her. Her moans became more and more high pitched and he keeps up the pace just as she starts to squeal into another orgasm. The highest pitch ah' comes out of her and he feels her contract around his dick which makes him moan. A few more thrusts and then he too is pushed over the edge and he comes again inside her tight vagina. He shudders and pumps into her until there is nothing left and he collapses on top of her panting body. He also out of breath.

"My. fucking. god." she says breathless rubbing his sweaty shoulders. He just laid there still inside her panting. She begins to laugh.

He pushes up and slowly pulls out of her. "what…"

"Can you imagine if I let you talk us out of that?… hahah"

"Hah…" He looks into her eyes "Lucky you shut me up." She smiles. "However… I—"

She smashes her face into his mouth to shut him up again.

They grab a snack from the kitchen still fairly naked and then as one of them feeds the other some food, it's the licking of the finger tips, the clothes come off and she tackles him. He catches her as they fall and runs his hands over her ass, squeezing as they're mashing their faces together. They're on the carpet and she's straddling him. Rubbing herself on his boxers. Together at the same time, they pull them off him and she slides him back inside, having his big dick in her again so soon, she's still stretched. She wastes no time, she's riding him hard. He's groping her breasts. She's rolling her hips on top of him, rocking, just humping him enthusiastically enjoying him blissed out in complete pleasure. He's uttering her name and nonsensical babel as she's fucking him, giving him rub burns on his shoulders with her pace. He's loving every damn second and then he's fucking up into her until he cums again bellowing out in hot pleasure "FUCK YES!" squeezing her hips hard through his orgasm. She falls on top of him, both drenched. It's dirty, it's fast, it's awesome. They take another break to recover, her lying on him. They talk bullshit, missions, rub a over a scar and get the story. Soon enough though, Dick gets up and sits in his lazy boy chair and somehow, maybe it was her shoving her tit in his mouth, or when she placed a knee in between him and used it to softly place pressure on him. He wants control back so he wraps his hands around her torso and turns her around. He slowly lowers her on his dick again. And before they know it, he is bouncing her silly on his again massively hard dick. Each time she's slamming down hard on him and she lies back crying out with intense euphoric pleasure. There's heat and moans and bodies flapping together until they simultaneously cum together in a drawn out orgasm. They still… trying to catch their breath as they're laughing and enjoying their day of mindless messy hot sex. Steph thinks this is just what they what needed. Dick is desperately trying not to think at all.

The night before. Stephanie slammed the door to the apartment and Tim had to get out of there. the tension was sitting in their one bedroom to the point where he needed space. He went to the only place he thought he could go. He knocked on the door. Cassie answered in a modest top and sweats.

"Tim? You look… not okay. Come in."

That's what he liked about Cassie. No questions. After a little while of Tim telling her what happened…

He pushes Cassie up against the bedroom door and his lips fly to her mouth. She can't think. She has wanted Tim for a while. And now here he is. As much as she wants this. She doesn't want to be his rebound. She cares too much. She manages to get her hand in-between their mouths to stop him.

"TIm."

"I'm sorry."

"No.. please… I …" She hesitates.

"What?" He asks caressing her cheek

She gazes into his eyes "Tim, I want you." He smiles and goes to kiss her, but agains she stops him, "But not like this."

"It's over, me and Stephanie. I… "

"You what?"

"She was right. That I've been distant. Ever since you came back into my life, Cassie. I—"

"— no. tim we can't start like this! No" She wiggles out from his embrace. "Damnit, Tim."

"What?"

"I don't want to be the other woman."

"You're not. We broke up."

"Yeah, hours ago and now here you are."

"Because I should have down it weeks ago."

"That doesn't make this right. Or fair to me. What if you're just rebounding?"

"I'm not!"

"You can't know that."

"Cassie… I loved Stephanie, but we grew apart and then you came back and it was like you never left. What can I do to show you this is real?"

She thinks for a moment. Tim is just in his tight white undershirt and jeans. She can see every muscle clearly. Even his ass stands out in those jeans. She has been thinking about him too, she just put it out of her mind because he was taken. Resorted to waking up sweaty after dreaming about him assaulting her neck with kisses as he made love to her. God Damn timing.

She walks over to him and places her hands on his chest. "Close your eyes." She commands. She lifts her head up and extends her mouth to kiss him slowly. Her lips press against his and carefully part his mouth open. She wraps a hand around his neck as he embraces her deepening the kiss. It lasts a few minutes. She pulls away. "Okay." she says. Tim runs his hand down her side and places it on her hip. He pulls her hips forward into him so that he is pressing himself right onto her. She can feel his excitement. He begins kissing down her neck. She lets out a soft moan. Could this really be happening? His hand goes from her hip to hooking into her sweat pants and gently reaching his hand inside. He moves her back up against the wall again. His hand trails down her front and his fingers begin to gently grace in-between her legs over her underwear. She lets out a breathy cry of surprise, but pushes herself into his fingers excitedly. Tim massages her lips teasing her. He dips a finger in between and circles her clit. Her breathing increases with his soft deliberate movements. He feels her become wet and he removes his fingers and slides his hand back up and then into her underwear. Before she can even think his two fingers are spreading her lips open and massaging her skin directly. She lets out another moan. He rubs a little more and then slides his middle finger inside her. He goes slowly in and out in and up and down motion so that each time he's stimulating her clit but not jamming his finger into her vagina as inexperienced men do. No. Tim knows exactly how to do this, how to move slowly and build her pleasure. He's not a finger fucker like most idiots. He's wanted Cassie, wanted to touch her like this, set her nerve endings on fire with his soft touch. He's applying the right amount of pressure in the right areas and Cassie is beginning to moan louder and move with his movement. He's still nibbling at her neck when he adds a second finger to his motions. He goes over a spot and she jerks and he knows he's found it. He goes back to it and increases his speed and she cries out his name. "Tim!" He repeats that motion over and over as it's driving her crazy and he pulls back to see her mouth open in pure bliss she can barely breathe. She's enjoying it so much and before long she's clamping herself around him thrusting into him as she lets out a deep moan of orgasmic pleasure. "Oh TiM!'

He holds his hand there for a minute as she slows. She grabs his face and plants a huge kiss on him, sucking his face like she has to before this moment runs out. He lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing his erection on her as he carries her toward the bedroom.

He lays her onto the bed. He gently pulls her shirt off her. She wasn't wearing a bra. She's breathing fast, nervous like so he goes slowly, gently, kissing down her chest. He plants kiss down to her belly and she giggles a little, running her hands through his hair. "Oh tim," she whispers. He kisses back up and up her breast. Gently kisses her nipple, a few more times before he starts to suck. He pulls down her sweat pants and she assists him by lifting her legs. He barely leaves her body to get her naked. He pulls his white shirt off and he lays on top her, rubbing himself on her. Plunging his tongue into her mouth. He wants her, Taking her mouth deep, slow. She's helpless there underneath him, pleasure coming from his hands all over her body, his weight on top of her so comforting, she's running her hands all over him. He pulls back and she goes to work his belt. She undoes it and then unbuttons his pants as he has a hand in her hair looking down at her. He hasn't been with Stephanie in so long and he's been thinking about this moment with Cassie. She looks up at him with her sweet gaze, all he wants to do is make love to her. She reaches into her nightstand. He knows and grabs it. She's unzipping his pants and gently pulling them down, she pulls his underwear down and over his almost fully hard cock. She literally gasps, "My god, this is really happening." He rolls the condom on and starts to pump himself. She's so nervous all she can think to do it lay back on the bed waiting for him. He opens her legs which fall willingly. He lowers himself down and they lock eyes as he slowly enters her. She grabs his face and kisses him. He starts to thrust gently. "Cassie" He whispers. He starts to fuck her slowly and then increases his pace. She's moaning and wraps her legs around him. "Tim, yes. Tim… uhh… Tim… oh my…uh" She's wanted this and now she has him between her, hard dick thrusting in and out, she's mindlessly allowing him to take her. She's barely doing anything and he couldn't care less. He's loving every bit of her around him losing her mind with each thrust. He's ploughing away and soon she's screaming "Yes" as he feels her flex around him, her orgasm intense. She holds onto him tightly as he continues his pace. He goes like that for a little longer until he slows slightly and releases himself and carries out his own orgasm inside her. They kiss again, slow light kisses and nibbles are each other. He pulls out and lays next to her. She slides on top of him to cuddle. As Tim is lying there, having finally fucked her, he stares at the ceiling. He and Steph never cuddled. Not really, not like this.

Chapter 3 (Just Violence)

Dick enters the bat cave. He isn't sure why Bruce needs him as he didn't say in his text. Before he hits the bottom stair he already knows the hell he's walked into when he sees Tim. He flies up at him so quickly Dick doesn't have time to react to the balled fist that connects with his jaw. It spins him sideways and Dick lands on his arm breaking his fall. He can taste blood in his mouth. "FUCK, TIM!" He yells as the pain registers. Tim doesn't say anything, he just kicks Dick in the side drawing the air out of him. Dick then falls onto his stomach. He spits blood on the cave floor as he coughs to catch his breath. Tim goes to kick him again, but Dick grabs his foot catching him off balance and he pushes Tim backwards. Tim hops a few times to catch his footing, But Dick has now gotten up. "Fuck, man. I'm sorry. I—" Dick tries to say, but Tim lunges at him. He slams into Dick pushing him onto the ground. He hits his back hard onto the floor as they land, again making him unable to react to Tim punching him square in the face. Dick cries out in pain.

"You fucking asshole!" Tim yells and he punches Dick again.

"Ughn…stop..Tim" he ties to say, but Tm lifts him up and slams him back down. He raises his arm up again getting ready to punch Dick harder than the other three times, he's filled with anger, but then he feels a large fist wrap itself around his.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Batman yells stopping Tim at the last second. Tim twists around and attempts to swing at Batman. Dick is now freed and his head slumps to the side as he lays there trying to catch his breath. Batman grabs Tim's arm and wraps it behind his back causing him immense pain. "I said, that's enough!"

"GRRAAHHH LET ME GO! Damn it, Bruce!" Tim's wild movement jerking them around.

"No, Stop this, Tim." He counters as Tim is still struggling to break free of his hold.

"HE FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND! GOD DAMNIT! Let go of me." Tim is losing steam and he's slowly calming down.

Dick rolls his head back up, "Tim, I'm sorry. I'm so so fucking sorry. We didn't … you weren't suppose to know."

"How could you? How could you sleep with Stephanie?"

Dick attempts to sit up to look at him. "It was just sex. it didn't mean anything."

Tim starts writhing in Batman's hold again. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DICK GRAYSON! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"TIM! CALM DOWN!"

Dick finally manages to get himself up. "Tim." He says holding his side. "You broke up with her."

"Not the fucking point."

"She wasn't your girlfriend."

"IT WAS STEPHANIE! How would you feel if you broke up with Barbara and I slept with her?"

"Maybe use someone else because your age difference—"

"—Dick." Batman interjected.

"Not good, Tim. Which is why, I"m sorry. I know it was wrong. I knew I hurt you."

Tim finally broke away from Batman. but he didn't go towards Dick. Instead he turns away. "She used you to hurt me." he says sounding defeated. "I didn't think she was capable of that, but I also thought… you had more fucking loyalty." Tim's disgusted as he walks away.

"Tim." Dick calls out

Dick begins to follow, but Batman steps in front of him. "Let him go."

"Bruce I—"

Batman just glares at him and Dick knows there is nothing he can say. He has to watch both of them walk away leaving him alone with his guilt.

Chapter Four (Gets Dirty)

There is a knock on Tim's apartment door. He reluctantly answers it. Stephanie is standing there looking red hot with anger.

Tim throws his hands up, "No. Fucking. Way."

Stephanie's eyes narrow as she spits sarcastically, "Tim, please…"

"What? You want to explain?"

She shoves her way inside. "Me explain? How about we talk about you beating Dick's face in?"

"Concerned about your new fuck buddy?" He retorts.

"You broke up with me! You don't get to claim me any more." She points her finger in his face "Who I screw is none of your business."

He brings his hand up brushing her finger out of the way, "IT WAS DICK, STEPHANIE. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK—"

"—I asked you to be honest with me about Cassie. Heard you finger fucked her into the next millennium. Tell me Tim, could she handle more than two fingers? I know thats your kink." She folds her arms indifferently.

"Cassie isn't your friend, especially not like a sister to you."

She throws her hands up. "And that makes it okay that hours after you're done with me, you're fucking someone else?"

It is his turn to point at her, "YOU HAD TO KNOW that fucking Dick Grayson would hurt me! Is that why you did it? Did you plan revenge?" He turns from her.

"OF COURSE NOT! I had no idea that was going to happen."

He turns back and answers in a snotty tone "Well I hope he was worth it!"

She the evil smile crossing her lips as she tosses out "OH IT WAS WORTH EVERY GOD DAMN GLORIOUS BIG INCH OF FUN. LET ME TELL YOU!"

He throws his hands up, "Fucking fantastic because to answer your question, yes, it was epic!"

She steps closer to him, "Epic?"

He steps closer to her, "Yeah epic!"

"You're so fucking lame!"

"And you're a whore!"

He mouth goes agape, "I'm a whore?! …Because I slept with someone else you fucking sexist hypocrite!"

He shakes his head, "No, you're a whore because you slept with my brother just to hurt me!"

"Contrary to your narcissism, I didn't contrive sex with Dick to hurt you, you vain prick! And he's really not your brother. But you had to know that moving on to Cassie would humiliate me, but you didn't care." Steph's face is so red with anger she looks like she's about to cry. She doesn't. Just stands there.

Tim goes silent. … "You're right." She looks at him surprised. "I had waited until we broke up to make a move with Cassie. I didn't have to go over there. I could have waited, but when you left like that. So relieved that we were done. …Steph you literally said we were a mistake. Of course a part of me wanted to hurt you."

She could feel the hurt in his voice. She looked down for a moment before answering him. "I …I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it. You weren't admitting to being distant because of Cassie. You just kept dancing around other reasons. I just wanted you to be honest. I couldn't believe after all we'd been through, you were lying to me."

They look each other quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I didn't care about your feelings when I slept with Dick, but honestly, it was just sex. …And I'm sorry."

They share another look because suddenly they are mere feet apart. From there it is text book. They collide together mouth first. Quickly unleashing pent up kisses with an air of violence. Tim is ripping up her shirt over her head as she is making haste at his pants. They are in their underwear in seconds and then horizontal on the couch. Tim pulls her panties off and forcefully opens her legs and he slides inside her and they are back together like puzzle pieces. Moaning and grunting and flesh slapping together. They're moving fast. they're sloppy kissing through Tim's quick thrusts and Steph matching his rhythm, hands groping as they fuck each other hard, fast and then Tim is coming inside her.

"Fuck… sorry."

"It's fine."

He pulls out of her. Before she has a chance to do anything Tim's tongue is going into her vagina. "Tim!" She exclaim's surprised. He doesn't stop. "Tim.. no… stop" But he just keeps thrusting his tongue inside her. She goes to push him off, but he grabs around her hips. "Tim, fucking stop!" She says again with more force and he immediately retracts. "What the fuck!"

"I just… I wanted you to" He says pleading

"I know! But I said I was fine!" She searches him visually trying to read him.

"We can't even fuck right anymore!"

She rolls her eyes, "Tim."

He turns from her sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry about everything. I'm sorry about this he gestures back and forth between them, about that he points to her vagina referring to moments ago. I'm just fucking sorry."

She let's out a sight "Tim…" She hugs him from the side. "I know."… "Look… we both fucked up. A lot. Especially in thinking that we could just turn us off. And even now just turn us back on. It just makes this more of a mess."

"Yeah… we've made a huge mess. I can't believe we just did that… or rather I can't believe I managed to hurt both you and Cassie in the span of 24 hours. I'm a fucking monster."

"I hurt you, used Dick and hurt Barbara. Like won't return my phone calls and I'm locked out of everything hurt Barbara. So.. takes one to know one."

"What do we do now?"

They sat there, naked on the couch, holding hands with Steph's head on his shoulder, it was a bit before either one of them spoke again. The first one to say something was Steph.

"We need to do what we said we were going to. Take some time apart, but do it alone and just think. No more sex, no more mess."

Tim looks at her. He brushes her messy hair out of her face and then decides to answer. "I agree, but can I make a slight suggestion?"

She looks up at him.

"Let's have one more proper goodbye. Where we both enjoy it and then separate." He lifts his hand up and cups her face. She runs her hands through his hair looking at him gently. Then she smiles.

As she lays back down on the couch spreading her legs, "Ahhh now, where were you? Oh yes, right between my thighs,"

Tim laughs as he dips his head down. "Let's make one last mess," and his tongue slowly dips inside her again.

End notes:

Tim isn't trying to force himself on her in that last part. I don't joke with assault, ever. However I was trying to convey how emotionally desperate these two have become in this relationship that someone like Tim who is usually very morally cemented on respect and consent is such a mess that he would forgo what she's saying and think "no, wait I can make this better" it was an act of desperation and she wasn't in any danger. That's why I chose the words I did, she goes to stop him vs she tries and "with more force" is when he stops. Believe me, I would never write an assault scene without a trigger warning.


End file.
